


Drop Me Off

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, College, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Job, J2, M/M, PWP, supernatural Rps au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: Jensen drops Jared off at the airport and disappears to the bathroom. When he emerges, Jared's still there and his plane is leaving.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> A gift for Stellamira on Livejournal :D

The first year of college was over. It had been better and worse than Jensen had expected. When Jensen had thought about going to College, he’d figured it would be all parties and dating, alcohol hazes and hangovers.  
  
There was definitely some of that. For the first few months, Jensen had lived on campus and that had proved to be a shitty idea in terms of his first set of exams.  
  
Shortly after his first shitty exam result, Jensen answered an ad to share a walk-up apartment just off campus. That was the day he met Jared Padalecki.  
  
They had hit it off right away. They were both from Texas. Jared was into football and wanted to be an actor. Jensen wanted to be a physiotherapist. They had laughed about how different they were at the same time as having a lot in common. They had beer together that afternoon and Jensen had moved in by the end of the week.  
  
They became inseparable quickly. Jared was a big idiot, and he was hilarious. He was also damned smart, and he helped Jensen get back on the right track academically.  
  
It turned out they were both kind of home bodies. They bought a BBQ for the backyard they shared with the downstairs neighbors. They would drink beer, cook great steaks and baked potatoes then watched whatever game was on.  
  
Jensen was still shocked the first year of college was already over. It had gone fast even if, financially, it had been tougher than expected. Jensen had a job at the local gym as a part-time trainer. When he had decided to stay in town for the summer, his folks had said they’d help him pay rent. It seemed like a great idea. When Jared came back from his summer at home in Texas, they would still have the same great apartment and they could have an awesome second year together.  
  
That’s how Jensen ended up driving Jared to the airport about a week after the Semester finished. He was dropping his friend off to send him flying back to Texas for the summer.  
  
“This truck’s gotta last me another year, Dude,” Jensen said as he patted the dashboard. They constantly debated the merits of the old Chevy that Jensen loved so much. It was sturdy enough to be reliable and didn’t go so fast that he could get speeding tickets; it was the perfect combination.  
  
“It will,” Jared said. “Hey. There. Just drop me off at Departures and you can take off.”  
  
Shaking his head, Jensen flicked on his signal light and turned into short-term parking. “I really gotta take a leak. We drank too much coffee this morning.” They’d gone out to their favorite diner and talked about their summer plans. Well, Jensen had done most of the talking which was unusual.  
  
“Well, I’ll just go in ahead. I’ll see you in the fall?” Jared climbed out of the truck and reached into the back to get his backpack.  
  
“Whatever,” Jensen muttered dismissively. He straightened his ball cap and hopped out of the truck. He only had to run a few steps to catch up with Jared. “Slow ass.”  
  
“It’s not a race,” Jared muttered as he shifted his backpack up higher on his shoulders.  
  
They headed into the over air conditioned terminal and Jared stared up at the huge screens overhead until he found his check-in lane. “I gotta go this way.”  
  
Jensen trailed along behind his roommate as they wove through the crowd of people with rolling suitcases. It was like a mass exodus in the opposite direction.  
  
Hopping out of the way of a toddler with a Hello Kitty backpack, Jensen laughed and grabbed hold of Jared’s backpack to keep himself on his feet.  
  
“Jensen! What the hell!” Jared snapped.  
  
Jensen blinked twice and straightened his roommate's backpack. “You are gonna miss me.”  
  
For a second it looked as though Jared might disagree, but then he sighed and swatted at Jensen’s hands before smiling. “Not on your life.”  
  
Laughing, Jensen grabbed at Jared’s backpack strap and pulled him into motion. He wasn’t sure why Jared was so bitchy. Maybe he was just stressed about going home. It had been a while since either of them had been back to Texas.  
  
“It’s here,” Jared said softly. He gestured to a short line of people. “Security is just over there.”  
  
“Okay.” Jensen took off his ball cap and smoothed his hair down before settling it back on his head. “Yeah. Well. You have a good flight and call me on the weekend. After the game, yeah?”  
  
Nodding, Jared swung his backpack down and pulled his ticket out of his back pocket. He hit it against his hand twice then shrugged. “Okay. Well. I’ll talk to you soon.”  
  
If Jared thought he was getting away _that_ easily he was mistaken. Jensen flung his arms open wide and stepped closer. “Give me some love, Padalecki.”  
  
After the slightest hesitation, Jared wrapped his stupidly long arms around Jensen and squeezed.  
  
Jensen grinned. His friend gave the best hugs. He smelled good too but Jensen realized it was probably weird he’d even noticed. But, whatever. He’d noticed a lot more since he started hanging out with Jared so he was getting used to it.  
  
Jared squeezed one last time then pulled away quickly. He snatched his backpack up and waved then turned and headed for the line-up at check in.  
  
“Weirdo,” Jensen muttered. He resettled his ballcap and remembered the uncomfortable ache in his bladder. Fortunately, the men’s room wasn't very far away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Jensen emerged from the men’s room the line-up at check-in and security was gone and there was no sign of Jared. He’d be back in Texas in a few hours.  
  
Jensen tugged at his t-shirt, felt around in his jean pockets for his truck keys then headed towards the exit.  
  
As he walked along the floor to ceiling wall of airport windows, Jensen stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar silhouette.  
  
It was Jared. He still had his backpack on and he was staring out the window at a plane that was being prepared for departure.  
  
Frowning, Jensen shoved his hands into his back pockets and walked over to stand beside his roommate.  
  
For a while, they both stared out the window, watching as the plane pulled away from the gate.  
  
“Was that your plane that just left?” Jensen asked as the plane started to taxi down the runway.  
  
Jared just stared at the plane for a while then sucked in a deep breath. “Yup.”  
  
Lifting his eyebrows, Jensen nodded slowly. “You’re not on it.”  
  
There was a little more silence then Jared shrugged. “No.”  
  
Jensen would be the first to admit that he, sometimes, missed subtle cues when there was something going on with his buddies. But, Jared was usually easy to read. The guy tended to just blurt out whatever he was thinking. Jared being silent was weird. It was freaky weird.  
  
Other than standing beside his friend and looking out the window, Jensen wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
The plane disappeared behind a hanger for a while then sped back in the opposite direction. Jensen watched as the wheels left the runway and the plane climbed quickly.  
  
When it finally disappeared into the clouds, Jensen sighed and peered at Jared out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Listen,” Jared began. “can we just go home and talk? Have a beer?”  
  
_Talking_ sounded a little ominous and Jensen frowned again. “You’re not a woman, are you?”  
  
Jared finally looked at him. “Really?”  
  
“Just checking. It’s okay if you are. Be proud and loud or whatever,” Jensen teased.  
  
A slight smile twisted Jared’s lips. “Shut up and drive us home.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
The drive back home was quiet and Jensen was okay with that because he wasn’t sure what was going on. It was bizarre. It felt exactly like a million other times they’d been driving around doing stupid, everyday shit. On the other hand, he had just stood in an airport and watched Jared’s plane leave without him on it.  
  
A quiet Jared was usually a sign that there was something bad going on in his head and usually, it came out eventually. Jared would get real anxious and kind of explode all over the place. They’d have a few beers and everything would be good.  
  
At least, Jensen hoped that was the way things would go.  
  
By the time they got home, Jared seemed a little more nervous.  
  
I’m having a beer,” Jensen said. “You want one?”  
  
Jared nodded and slung his backpack down into the corner. “Hey, thanks.”  
  
“For what?” Jensen slammed the fridge door shut with his hip and tossed a beer at Jared.  
  
“Not being a dick.” Jared smiled as opened his beer.  
  
“ _Dick_ is not my natural state.” Jensen grinned. It wasn’t like it was difficult to be Jared’s friend. He was a great guy and Jensen would pretty much do anything for him.  
  
“So, let’s talk,” Jared blurted out.  
  
Now _that_ was back to normal, anyway. Jensen nodded, opened his beer, and walked over to the couch. After he kicked off his sneakers, he flopped down. He took a little while to wrestle with the pillows and get comfortable.  
  
“You done?”  
  
Jensen tilted his head to the side as though he was contemplating his answer. When he nodded, he could _feel_ the way Jared rolled his eyes. “You may begin.”  
  
“Jensen, this is serious,” Jared said softly.  
  
“I know, man. You’ve never been this quiet the entire time I’ve known you.” Jensen sighed and sat up. He looked down at the beer in his hands then put it down on the coffee table. the table wobbled and Jensen frowned at it; he’d been meaning to fix it for weeks but they always had something more fun to do.  
  
“You know how, sometimes, you don’t tell people things. And it gets enormous in your head. And soon, you can’t say it anymore because it’s like when you forget someone’s name about it’s too embarrassing to tell them again because it’s been so long?” Jared finally sucked in a deep breath.  
  
Jensen looked up at his friend, blinked once, then picked up his beer and drank a couple of mouthfuls. When he set it back down on the table he scratched the side of his nose. “Did you forget my name?”  
  
“You know that’s not what I mean.”  
  
“Dude, that was probably the most confusing thing I've ever heard in my life.” It was no word of a lie. Jensen was sure Jared was trying to tell him _something_ , he just had no idea _what_.  
  
Jared nodded and let his head hang heavy between his shoulders for a bit. After a while, he groaned and set his beer down on the table. “I have something to tell you.”  
  
“I figured that part out,” Jensen said quickly. “Listen, you know you can tell me anything, right?”  
  
Jared shook his head and rubbed his palms on his denim-clad things. “This is pretty big. Some things are big.”  
  
“Big, sure. But, it still won’t matter.” Jensen shrugged and sat back slightly. “Like I said, doesn’t matter. You’re my best friend.”  
  
Jared looked up. “Yeah?”  
  
Jensen smiled warmly. “You like beer, football. You do most of the dishes and you’re funny. Apart from farting, you’re almost perfect.” He meant every word. especially the farting part.  
  
A smile appeared briefly on Jared’s face but it disappeared quickly. There were deep furrows in his brow and his knuckles were white as he dug his fingers into his thighs. “I don’t know how to do this.”  
  
“Just spit it out, dude,” Jensen urged. “Then I can tell you it’s okay and we can go back to drinking our beer.”  
  
“I like you,” Jared blurted out.  
  
“I like you, too,” Jensen answered easily.  
  
“No-”  
  
“No?” For the briefest moment, Jensen thought they’d made progress.  
  
“I mean, I do,” Jared said. He shoved his hands into his hair and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
“Okay. Good. I’m caught up then,” Jensen teased. He wanted to help Jared, but he had no idea where to start.  
  
“Don’t be - okay. Here’s the thing,” Jared began again.  
  
“I like you-”  
  
“- We’ve been over that,” Jensen said. He was getting a little frustrated, not _at_ Jared but with the situation.  
  
“It’s a more than friends thing,” Jared said quietly.  
  
“Well, we’re _best_ Fri-” Jensen stopped speaking, looked up at Jared and all the pieces fell into place. “Oh.”  
  
Jared let out a shaky sigh and nodded. “I mean, I’m pretty sure. But, I don’t know how I can _be sure_ , it’s messed up. I’m _really_ sorry. I swear this won’t screw anything up. I just didn’t want to _not_ tell you.” Jared brushed his hair back off his forehead.  
  
Jensen nodded and smiled. It wasn’t like he had any advice to give Jared because he’d never been in a similar situation. In the past, he always did the same thing when he thought he liked someone. “You could kiss me.”  
  
Unfortunately, Jared had chosen that moment to take a swig of beer. He started choking and sputtering but kept most of the beer _in_ his mouth.  
  
Jensen was a little relieved when Jared finally swallowed and took a breath.  
  
“You good?”  
  
Jared nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
“I thought I heard…” Jared’s voice trailed off, and he shook his head dismissively.  
  
“It seems like a good idea,” Jensen said. He shrugged again. He hadn’t thought about kissing Jared. Okay. There had been one time when he’d been pretty drunk. Jared had been hauling him into the apartment and Jensen had been staring at him - and - well, he was drunk. It didn’t count. There _was_ one other time. Jared had been upset, and all Jensen had wanted to do was put his arms around his roommate and -  
  
“Did you suggest that I kiss you?” Jared asked. He looked like he was about ready to run or laugh or something in between.  
  
Jensen nodded. “It’s what I’d do. I mean, there was this girl I liked senior year. Took her out to a movie and, well, to make a long story a hell of a lot shorter, when I dropped her off I kissed her.”  
  
Jared leaned forward. “And?”  
  
“Well.” Jensen sighed. “Until that moment I figured she was pretty hot, you know? But, the kiss was like kissing my little sister.” Jensen couldn’t help shuddering. It wasn’t a pleasant thought.  
  
When Jensen looked up, he did a double take. Jared was staring at him, mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.  
  
“It was just a suggestion,” Jensen muttered. He hadn’t meant for everything to get weird, even though it had already been a little odd to begin with.  
  
“It’s not a bad suggestion,” Jared said quickly. He looked down at his hands.  
  
“It’s not? Right. I mean, it’s not,” Jensen managed to say. It hadn’t seemed like a bad idea for some crazy reason. Oddly enough, it had seemed like something that wouldn't be _that_ bad at all.  
  
Jensen rubbed his hands over his face because things were getting a little jumbled in his head. The idea of kissing Jared had just sort of popped out. Looking back on it, Jensen thought that it was probably a strange thing for him to have suggested: straight roommate and all.  
  
Only it _wasn’t_ strange. Well, it didn’t _feel_ strange even though it should. Jensen began to wonder if Jared’s confusion was contagious.  
  
“Now, you’ve gone quiet,” Jared said.  
  
“I’m just waiting for you to decide.”  
  
“Decide what?”  
  
“If we’re going to try it,” Jensen said. He had the strangest sensation building at the base of his spine. He couldn’t tell if he was more worried about Jared saying yes… or no. The problem was the longer he thought about it, the more important it seemed to, at least, _try_.  
  
“By try it, I’m guessing you mean… the kissing?” There was a catch in Jared’s voice and he cleared his throat.  
  
Nodding, Jensen leaned back into the couch. It seemed as though he should try to be _Switzerland_ when it came to the kiss. It should be Jared’s decision. He kept his unwavering gaze on his roommate.  
  
“I, uh.” Jared chewed on the corner of his thumb. “I think, yeah. If you’re cool with it.”  
  
As Jensen watched his roommate, he saw the muscles in Jared’s neck ripple as he swallowed.  
  
A strange tingling sensation settled down over Jensen. He rubbed at his arms and looked around to see if there was a window open because he was covered in goose bumps. “Okay. Sounds good.”  
  
_Sounds good?_ Jensen cringed inwardly. There were certainly better things he could have said.  
  
They were quiet for a little while and Jensen could feel his palms getting damp. He wiped them on his jeans and smiled nervously. “How you wanna do this?”  
  
Jared’s eyes widened even more then he covered his mouth with his hand for a few moments. When he finally dropped his hand back to his lap, it was trembling almost imperceptibly.  
  
It gave Jensen little comfort to see how nervous Jared was. In fact, it was quite the opposite.  
  
Jensen opened his mouth to say something then jumped when Jared stood up. “Jesus! What?”  
  
“Just thought I would sit beside you,” Jared said with a wry smile on his face. “You know, make it easier.”  
  
Jensen stood _way_ too quickly. Not only was his head spinning, but he found himself, pretty much, face to face with Jared. He always had to look up slightly to look directly into Jared’s eyes. He blinked twice and studied the golden flecks in his roommate's eyes. Fucking gold flecks, in those goddamned eyes, mixed in with all the green and hazel.  
  
When Jared reached up to sweep his hair back his fingers brushed the front of Jensen’s shirt and it took all of Jensen's control not to shiver. He was completely convinced that he could feel the heat left behind by Jared’s fleeting touch. It was impossible but he could _feel_ it. It was official, he was going insane.  
  
There was a pink glow on Jared’s cheeks and a flush under the stubble on his neck. Jensen had never seen Jared look so -  
  
“So, should I just kiss you?” Jared asked quietly.  
  
Jensen couldn’t help the way his gaze moved to Jared’s lips. He was pretty sure he’d never really looked at his roommate's mouth before. Why would he have? Well, obviously _now_ he would because there was all the kissing talk.  
  
“You’ve gone _really_ quiet,” Jared said. “We don’t have to do this. We probably shouldn’t. I mean, who does this kind of thing? I’m really losing my -”  
  
Jensen leaned up slightly onto his toes and pressed his lips to Jared’s. It was a little too hard at first so Jensen pulled back. He glanced up to see Jared’s eyes were closed.  
  
There was something about the way Jared looked that made Jensen’s suck in a deep breath. His lips were parted slightly, his lashes were dark against his ruddy cheeks and there was sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
“I can do better than that,” Jensen almost whispered.  
  
“What?” Jared’s lashes fluttered as his eyes opened.  
  
All the gold flecks had disappeared and Jared’s eyes were dark. Jensen swallowed and wetted his lips. “That wasn’t very good. I’m better than that.”  
  
Jared’s lips curled into a slight smile then he frowned. “You what?”  
  
“I’m good,” Jensen answered. “I'm a good kisser.” It sounded completely stupid and Jensen closed his eyes and prepared for Jared to say something snarky.  
  
The room was quiet for what felt like about a thousand goddamned years.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Just that one word from Jared made Jensen’s heart thump like a jackhammer. His eyes popped open, and he stared into his roommate's eyes. The day wasn’t going quite how Jensen had expected and yet, it wasn’t going on that badly.  
  
Jensen took a deep breath and leaned in again. He closed his eyes as his parted lips pressed to Jared’s. It was softer, more controlled, the way Jensen _loved_ to kiss. And, _God_ , kissing Jared _absolutely_ didn’t suck.  
  
Just as Jensen kissed Jared’s bottom lip, they both seemed to sway into each other. Their mouths moved apart for a fraction of a second, then collided again.  
  
For the first time in his life, Jensen didn’t know what to do with his hands. When he kissed a girl, he knew how to cup her cheek, or how to settle his hand right above her waist. Kissing Jared was different. _So_ different.  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Jensen let both of his lips drag back and forth across Jared’s before letting his tongue dart forward to lap at the taste of Jared’s bottom lip.  
  
Jared sucked in a quick breath and his hand was suddenly on Jensen’s chest again.  
  
The heat of that big paw of a hand felt like fire through Jensen’s worn t-shirt. He sank back on his heels and gazed up at his friend. “Sorry.”  
  
Eyes widening slowly, Jared shook his head slowly. “I didn’t mean…” Jared shrugged the rest of his words away.  
  
They really weren’t doing all that well with words, but, the way Jensen’s blood was racing it didn’t seem all that surprising. “What?”  
  
The fingers pressing against Jensen’s chest twitched slightly. It made Jensen sink his teeth into his bottom lip.  
  
“I didn’t mean you should stop,” Jared said in a low voice.  
  
“No?”  
  
“Unless you want to.”  
  
The tone of Jared’s voice made Jensen shiver. It was thick and full and all rough and Jensen had never heard his friend sound like that but he liked the way it made him feel.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen said as he looked back into Jared’s eyes. “I think, yeah.”  
  
“More?” As soon as the question left Jared’s lips, he dug his fingers into Jensen’s chest.  
  
Rather than speaking and sounding like an idiot, Jensen nodded. He was sure he could feel Jared trembling, or maybe it was him; he couldn’t really tell.  
  
“You can - if you want. You can touch me,” Jared murmured.  
  
It was clear that Jared meant it as an invitation.  
  
Trying to regain some of his usual _cool_ , Jensen shrugged a shoulder. This _was_ supposed to be about Jared figuring out how _he_ felt.  
  
Jared moved to pull his hand away and Jensen grabbed his friend’s wrist. The move must have startled Jared because he took a half step backward and pulled one of his usual clumsy maneuvers. He fell backward onto the couch and took Jensen down with him.  
  
They ended up in a pile on the couch and Jensen couldn’t help chuckling. It was a typical Padalecki trick.  
  
Jared huffed and shoved at Jensen’s shoulder hard enough to make him sit back on his friend’s thighs.  
  
The strangest sensation of heat slinked through Jensen’s body. He’d never felt anything like the way it felt to kneel there, ass on Jared’s fucking lap. Feeling a little self-conscious, Jensen rubbed his hands over his own thighs slowly.  
  
Jared slid his hands forward from Jensen's knees until the tips of their fingers were touching. “I know now, I guess.”  
  
“Hmm??” Jensen had sort of lost himself as his eyes traced the tendons in Jared’s neck. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Jared was a big, strong, guy. But, the perspective was really damned different from where he sat on those _stupid_ long legs.  
  
“I _know_ ,” Jared said again.  
  
Jensen’s brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Jensen meant. It was the way Jared’s tongue ran over his bottom lip that reminded Jensen of why they were kissing in the first place. the whole _figuring it out_ thing. Jensen was surprised to discover that he was relieved that Jared had figured it out.  
  
“So,” Jared continued. “We can stop. There’s no reason for you to-”  
  
Jensen reached up to press a finger to his roommate's lips. “Jared? Stop talking.”  
  
All Jared did was stare for a few pounding heartbeats, then he nodded.  
  
The shock of heat that shot down Jensen’s spine all but took his breath way. They were just sitting there as though it was the most natural thing in the world, rather than the weirdest thing ever.  
  
A slight look of defiance appeared on Jared’s face and Jensen's eyebrows lifted slightly. What was a little challenge between friends?  
  
A smile tugged at Jared’s lips as he sat up a little. After the slightest hesitation, Jared stretched his arms out so he could grab Jensen’s hips.  
  
_That_ was definitely something Jensen discovered really damn fast that he liked. He shifted slightly because his jeans were tight across his crotch. The reason for that was _obvious_.  
  
Jared’s eyes followed the length of his own arms then slid across the front of Jensen’s jeans.  
  
Jensen shrugged a shoulder again and blinked slowly, trying to look as casual as he could.  
  
The problem was there was nothing casual about what was happening.  
  
Jensen shifted his hips again the slid forward until he was resting his hands against the back of the couch. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jared’s again.  
  
Moving quickly, Jared slid his hands up Jensen’s back and pulled him in closer.  
  
Jensen’s cock throbbed where it was caught in his jeans. He groaned gruffly and slid his tongue forward into the heat of Jared’s mouth.  
  
The kissing experiment had turned out far better than Jensen had expected. He shifted closer as he moved his hands down Jared’s arms slowly. With his eyes shut, Jensen could focus on the way Jared’s body felt under his hands. It was _crazy_ different. It was hard for Jensen to even get his mind wrapped around how it felt to be pressed up against Jared’s chest.  
  
Jensen moaned and felt Jared’s mouth open a little wider as he let out a gasp. All that heat that was simmering just under Jensen’s skin kind of exploded and he felt like he didn’t know what the hell to do. There was a _pull_ inside him to get closer to Jared, feel _more_ of him - or just feel _more_ in general.  
  
For some reason, Jared broke away from the kiss and sat back slightly. His breathing was a little fast and he pushed his hair back from his forehead with both hands. He smiled weakly as he looked up briefly but he dropped his gaze quickly.  
  
“You alright?” Jensen cleared his throat and resisted the urge to run his fingers through Jared’s long hair. He’d sure as hell never had _that_ particular urge before.  
  
Nodding, Jared dragged a thumb across his bottom lip. “We should maybe slow down.”  
  
_Yeah_. That made sense. In fact, Jensen felt like a bit of a dick for not figuring it out for himself. From Jared’s perspective, the whole thing must seem pretty messed up. He’d figured he had a big nasty secret to tell his roommate and then Jensen was straddling his lap and making out with him. They probably _should_ slow down.  
  
Life was weird. One moment Jensen had been feeling pretty damned comfortable practically plastered to Jared. A few moments later he felt about as awkward as he’d ever felt before in his life.  
  
A burn of embarrassment slithered its way up over Jensen’s cheeks and he moved back until he could drop his feet to the floor and stand. He shifted his weight to adjust his jeans and lingered there long enough to feel a little ridiculous. He stepped back slowly and sank down into one of the other chairs.  
  
The look on Jared’s face reminded Jensen of kids with stage fright before the high school play. His hands were clasped tightly to his jeans and his eyes were wide. “Jensen, I didn’t mean it was bad or anything -”  
  
“- No. I totally get it,” Jensen tried to loosen up the tension in his shoulders but he felt like he couldn’t relax.  
  
“It’s just fast because we didn’t - I mean we weren’t even-”  
  
“- Not at all,” Jensen agreed without really knowing what the hell he was agreeing to. It just seemed right to agree.  
  
Jared sighed and pushed up to his feet. “I’m gonna put my crap away. Shit. I gotta call my folks. They’ll be expecting me at the airport.”  
  
“Right. Yeah.” It had been so easy for Jensen to completely overlook the fact that they’d been at the airport less than two hours before.  
  
For a few seconds, it looked as though Jared was going to say something else, then he shrugged, straightened his shirt, and walked over to pick up his backpack.  
  
Jensen kept his eyes on the wall ahead of him until he heard Jared heading down the hall to his bedroom. “Fuck.”  
  
Really? Jensen could have made some better decisions. He stood and headed to his own room, closed the door, and leaned back against it heavily. What the _hell_ was he doing?  
  
Well. Honestly, he already knew what was going on. If he was honest with himself, he’d probably felt something for Jared for a while. He hadn’t been trying to hide it or anything, he just figured that Jared brought out a different side of him.  
  
Jared might be a big guy, but he was a gentle soul, soft-hearted. He was a hugger, he cried at sad movies especially if there was a dog in them. He cared about things a lot and sometimes, the world really got him down. Jensen _knew_ all that because he cared a lot about Jared.  
  
He let out a long sigh and thumped his head back against the door a couple of times. What. The. Hell?  
  
A knock on the door made Jensen leap away from it. “Jesus _Christ_.”  
  
The door cracked open and Jared poked his head around the door. “I was just thinking.” He pushed the door open and stepped into the room.  
  
“Me too.” Jensen rubbed both hands over his hair and then dropped them back to his sides.  
  
Then, Jared was _on_ him. He just took one giant step and slammed into Jensen like a freight train. Big hands grabbed Jensen’s arms then moved around his body to pull him as close as possible.  
  
Their mouths crashed together before Jensen even had a chance to breathe in. He stumbled back under the weight of Jared’s body but _God_ he could feel the kiss everywhere in his body.  
  
Hands slid under the worn edges of Jensen’s t-shirt and he gasped into the kiss.  
  
Jared's tongue pushed past Jensen’s lips and swept through his mouth in a messed-up way. It was timid and forceful at the same time and Jensen felt like his head might just blow up.  
  
His own hands made their way to Jared’s broad back and he couldn't help the way his mouth opened wider to let Jared further in.  
  
They were all tangled up together. Jared’s hand glided up Jensen’s back and dragged his t-shirt halfway up his body. Jared braced himself by stepping forward and his thigh put just enough pressure on Jensen’s crotch that he nearly choked.  
  
When Jensen withdrew enough to suck in some desperately needed air, he stared up into Jared’s eyes. They were dark and heavy-lidded and it was _hot_.  
  
“God,” Jensen murmured.  
  
Nails dug into Jensen’s back and he held his breath and let his lashes fall to his cheeks. He loved the way Jared’s hands felt against his skin.  
  
When Jensen opened his eyes again, Jared was _right_ there. “Hi.”  
  
Jared smiled and leaned in to drag his lips along Jensen’s cheekbone. When his mouth reached Jensen’s ear, he whispered, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”  
  
_Want_ twisted through Jensen’s body and he felt like his knees were about to give out. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, Jared had wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist tightly.  
  
“S’good,” Jensen almost whispered. He didn’t want to break whatever magical fucking spell was making everything feel so good.  
  
“Good. I’ve changed my mind,” Jared said in that low, stupid-sexy voice he’d suddenly developed.  
  
“You have?” Jensen’s voice may have squeaked a little because, No, that would totally _not_ be okay.  
  
“I don’t want to stop,” Jared said right before he caught Jensen’s mouth with his own again.  
  
Relief washed over Jensen. He threw caution to the wind and let his hand slide along the waistband of Jared’s jeans then down over his ass. It was all solid and Jensen felt Jared clench his muscles as he sank his teeth into Jensen’s bottom lip.  
  
Letting out a soft groan, Jared shoved at Jensen until he slammed back against the wall.  
  
Jensen’s heart pretty much stopped. For a moment, his instinct was to resist then Jared grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head.  
  
And _that_ was easily the hottest thing Jensen had ever had done to him. He crushed his mouth against Jared’s and let his tongue slide along the smooth edges of Jared’s teeth. Jared tasted a little like beer, faintly of coffee and something that was just _him_ underneath all that.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Jensen rested his forehead to Jared’s. He panted softly, breathing in the familiar scent of his friend.  
  
Shifting a little to the side, Jared wrapped the long fingers of one hand around both of Jensen’s wrists. His free hand moved down Jensen’s arm, onto his chest then down to his hip.  
  
Jensen’s breathing went all weird and he felt a little lightheaded. It got even worse when Jared’s fingers trailed along his waistband and flicked the buttons on his jeans open. He could feel a tug as the zipper started to move then his jeans felt loose on his hips.  
  
_How had they got there?_ And how the hell had his soft-spoken roommate become the guy who had him pinned to the wall?  
  
Struggling in his friend’s hold, Jensen pushed his shoulders back so he could arch off the wall. He loved the feel of his hard cock being trapped between their bodies. It was _really_ fucking good. He’d never kissed anyone taller than him, or stronger than him - or - someone who happened to be a guy _and_ his roommate. There were a lot of firsts happening.  
  
As Jared’s mouth moved along Jensen’s jaw then down to his shoulder, the feelings became overwhelming.  
  
Everything was all out of whack; not that Jensen was complaining. He wasn’t complaining at _all_. “Oh, _Jesus._ ”  
  
Somehow, Jared had managed to get a hand down into Jensen’s boxers. His long fingers were curled around Jensen’s swollen flesh. The grip sent shockwaves pounding through Jensen’s body and he moaned loudly.  
  
As Jared licked and sucked his way back up to Jensen’s mouth, both of them panted, gasped and moaned. Jensen lost track of where they were, how they’d gotten there and all he could focus on was the way Jared’s fingers were moving over his aching cock.  
  
Of course, it felt good, _yes_ , God. But, it felt _way_ better than Jensen expected it to. He couldn’t stop the way that he wanted to stare into Jared’s eyes or tangle his fingers into all that long hair. Suddenly, out of nowhere, it was as though a switch had been turned on and Jensen didn’t want to keep his hands off his roommate any longer.  
  
Just as Jensen was feeling as though he was going to come in his pants, Jared’s other hand began to slide down Jensen’s arm. Finally free, and it felt perfectly natural for Jensen to slip his fingers into Jared’s hair. He made a fist and twisted Jared’s head slightly so they could deepen their kiss. He thrust his tongue forward to claim all the space in his friend’s mouth. He wanted Jared to know _exactly_ how much he was wanted.  
  
Trembling hands pushed at Jensen’s jeans until his cock was free between them. Jared’s fingers were back, a wrap of hot flesh that moved up and down slowly. Each brush of Jared’s palm made it a little more difficult for Jensen to control his movements. His fingers jerked in Jared’s hair, he swayed slightly and he began to nudge his hips forward to get more friction.  
  
It seemed to work for Jared because he let out a lovely, low sound that made Jensen’s balls ache. All the heat in his body seemed to press down on him and he leaned back against the wall with a thump.  
  
“Y’okay?” Jared asked into a gentle kiss.  
  
“God, yes,” Jensen answered. He fumbled his hands over Jared’s shoulders and down until he could slide them under Jared’s shirt.  
  
All that hot flesh was slightly damp with sweat and Jensen dug his nails in.  
  
Jared’s hand moved faster, his thumb sweeping over the slick head of Jensen’s cock.  
  
The sensation made Jensen jump. He slid his hands higher on Jared's back and held on a little tighter.  
  
Jared growled quietly and nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, his jaw and then his cheek. His wet lips slid back over Jensen’s and he let out a sigh that sounded like relief.  
  
It made sense to Jensen. He wanted his friend’s mouth, he felt a little desperate every time Jared withdrew. Now that the touching had started, he sure as hell didn’t want to step back behind the line again.  
  
As Jensen gripped onto Jared’s body, he thrust his hips forward. Each slide of his cock through his friend’s perfect grip sent him hurtling towards his orgasm. It was too fast and not fast enough and Jensen's brain shut down.  
  
His hips snapped forward quickly and he clawed at Jared’s back as he moaned. It was intense, overwhelming and Jensen gasped for air as he buried his face in the crook of Jared’s neck. He felt all the heat spinning out of control and bit down on Jared’s shoulder.  
  
When Jared groaned, the sound vibrated against Jensen’s chest. He shoved his hips forward and felt the way his balls tightened up. His head thumped back against the wall again and it felt like all the bones in his body turned to jello. He came so hard that his entire body jerked forward. His balls clenched then throbbed and his cock pulsed so strongly it was painful.  
  
Jensen lost track of himself. He had no idea how much time passed by as he clung to his roommates strong back. He panted harshly for a while, jerked every so often and pressed his lips to Jared’s neck.  
  
They hadn’t even taken their clothes off. Jensen couldn’t help chuckling softly.  
  
“What?” Jared asked gruffly.  
  
“I. I can do better than that too,” Jensen murmured. _God_. He couldn’t wait to have his hands all over Jared’s body. Fuck the idea of going slowly.  
  
Jared laughed softly and turned so that he could kiss the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “Well, now that I’ve figured it out - there’s all summer.”  
  
The words put a smile on Jensen’s lips. He slid a hand down over Jared’s waistband and grabbed a handful of his tight ass. “I can do _so_ much better.”  
  
There was a glint in Jared’s eye that made Jensen think he was going to have the _best_ summer of his life.  
  
  
.x.x.x. The end .x.x.x.


End file.
